Mariposas
by Bella Valentia
Summary: A Hugo le gusta Lily. A Lyssander le gusta Lily. A Lily le gusta Lorcan. Y a Lorcan le gustan las mariposas ¿Lily se podrá convertir en la mariposa de Lorcan? Regalo para Samfj ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


_**Hola a todas! esto es un regalo para una amiga mexicana muy linda que tengo Samfj**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia fue creada para Samfj quien pertenece al forum El Escorpión Que Colecciona Rosas y es un regalo por su cumpleaños._

_Agradecimientos a __**Marie Tolomei **__quien tuvo la amabilidad de betar este regalo para Sam._

_Dedicado a Samfj por su cumpleaños! Espero que te guste, abajito te deje un mensajito. ¡Te quiero!_

* * *

**Mariposas**

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Lorcan de una forma _diferente_.

Tenía 12 años. Había ido con su madre a la casa de su tía Luna, cabe recalcar que siempre había amado aquella pequeña cabaña que parecía salida de un cuento.

—Lorcan está en su habitación, cariño. Puedes ir con él si quieres. —le había dicho la soñadora voz de la rubia. Lily sonrió ligeramente y, con un débil "Gracias", subió las escaleras de caracol que la llevarían al cuarto de los gemelos.

Lyssander no estaba, había ido con su padre a buscar quién sabe qué cosa Lily solía ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo las criaturas extrañas de las que hablaban los Scamander.

Al llegar, tocó un par de veces la puerta del chico, al no oír respuesta y siendo tan impaciente como solía ser la menor de los Potter entró sin permiso.

Ahí estaba el chico, ese verano su cabello rubio había crecido más y caía sobre sus ojos de una forma tan perfecta que podía dejarte un par de horas admirando ese perfil.

Lorcan no era el gemelo guapo, todos lo sabían (excepto Luna y Rolf, claro. Sus hijo eran igual de hermosos).

Lily apenas sonrió y se acercó a él con sigilo.

—Hola, Lily. —saludó el chico, sin dignarse a girar para verla. Estaba demasiado entretenido en un frasco que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Lily ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver al pequeño animal que estaba encerrado.

—Una mariposa. —citó Lorcan con voz soñadora, casi irreal. Alzó el frasco para que Lily pudiera verla. Él sonrió. — ¿No es hermosa?

Potter miró al pequeño insecto que estaba ahí (si hubiera sido Lucy, habría lanzado aquel "horroroso insecto") Pero había algo en la forma en que movía sus alas y el color de las mismas que provocó una amplia sonrisa en ella.

—Sí, lo es. —musitó suavemente.

Lorcan miró una vez más al frasco, enseguida abrió la ventana y quitó lentamente la tapa de aquel frasco. Lily miró con atención cada uno de los movimientos del chico y, volviendo a sonreír (una sonrisa más espontánea y sincera), elevó sus ojos marrones hacia el rostro de su amigo (que en ese momento liberaba la mariposa y sonreía como nunca antes le había visto).

Y lo sintió. Algo tan infantil y puro chocó contra su pecho, cosquilleándole el estómago y (sin que ella lo notara) sonrojó sus mejillas.

—Me gustan las mariposas. —dijo Lorcan, con la mirada fija en la mariposa que volaba ya lejos de su alcance.

Y de pronto, el grito de Ginny Potter se oyó, avisándole a la pelirroja que era hora de partir.

* * *

Lily Potter caminaba con gran prisa por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a su primo –y mejor amigo- para pedirle ayuda con algo puntual… O, mejor dicho, alguien puntual. Lily sentía que sólo él podía ayudarle en tal dilema, después de todo, claro, Hugo era un chico.

"Hugo es un chico. ¡Gran deducción, Potter!". Ironizó ella en su mente

Recorrió un par de pasillos más antes de hallar a su primo. Lo encontró, con varias chicas a su alrededor gran novedad. No negaría que Hugo era guapo, inteligente y con gran carisma, pero en ocasiones le irritaba que todas esas bobas pulularan a su alrededor cuando ella lo necesitaba.

— ¡Hugo!—lo llamó Lily e, inconscientemente, se cruzó de brazos.

Él volteó enseguida al escuchar su voz y le sonrió alegremente, saludándola con una mano.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Lilu?—alzó la voz y la pelirroja asintió.

El chico se giró a hablar con sus compañeras de Slytherin, explicándoles que ayudaría a su prima y, en cuanto pudiera, volvería con ellas. Tras unas cuantas sonrisas, el Weasley se despidió y caminó hacia Lily. Esta, a su vez, no puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa de victoria y malicia surcara sus labios. Adoraba como siempre Hugo sabía ponerla a ella antes que a esas brujas (y no precisamente por sus genes mágicos).

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó el Slytherin directamente, después de varios minutos caminando y en silencio, mientras veía a su prima mover las manos con nerviosismo.

Lily paró en seco y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su rojizo cabello, a causa de los nervios que llevaba hace un buen rato.

—M-me gusta un chico. —soltó inesperadamente.

Hugo la miró con intensidad y su corazón latió con fuerza y rapidez. Una idea descabellada cruzó su mente. ¿Podría ser él _ese chico_?

Caminaron en silencio hasta los jardines, donde se sentaron y se dispusieron a seguir con el tema que Lily había iniciado.

— ¿Y… quién es el afortunado o, más bien, desafortunado?—cuestionó Weasley con gran impaciencia.

En sus pensamientos no dejaba de darle vueltas a quién era aquel que hacía que la extrovertida Lily se encerrara en una burbuja de timidez. ¿Sería él? Y de nuevo su corazón se aceleró. Rogaba a Merlín que así fuera. Que la chica que robaba sus sueños cada noche en ese momento le dijera que…

—Es Lorcan. —confesó Lily.

Hugo sintió como si un gran balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, helando su corazón para enseguida romperlo en pedazos. Tantas esperanzas albergadas en sus pensamientos, se marchitaron. En ese momento, pensó que la propuesta de una de las gemelas Nott (cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento) tal vez no era tan mala.

— ¿De verdad?—Hugo no disimuló la sorpresa e incredulidad en aquella pequeña pregunta.

—Sí. —respondió la chica, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué te sorprende?—indagó.

—No es algo sabelotodo para ti. —agregó su primo, con malicia. Lily giró los ojos y le miró.

—Que sea hermano de Lyssander no quiere decir que deba ser un idiota.

Hugo imitó el gesto de su prima y gruñó ligeramente por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres qué haga?

Luna golpeó el hombro de su primo, para ella estaba más que obvio en qué mocos de dragón necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿A los chicos qué les gusta de las chicas?

Hugo meditó su pregunta, y después de un suspiro y una sonrisa sincera, se dignó a contestar la pregunta.

—Que sean divertidas. Ustedes mismas. Y… que no manden tanto. —Lily rió ante lo último y, como forma de agradecimiento, lo envolvió en un abrazo que él correspondió.

Lily era feliz, eso era lo importante para Hugo.

* * *

Hugo leía tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, sobresaltándolo.

Era Lyssander.

—Alguien está de mal humor. —bromeó a su mejor amigo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba su libro a un lado.

—No fastidies, Weasley. —contestó, tajante.

Hugo frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lyssander comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como si buscara la forma correcta de decirle lo que desde hace tiempo daba vueltas a su cabeza.

—Me gusta tu prima. —soltó rápidamente.

Hugo llevó su mano a su frente como tratando de entender a su mejor amigo. "Me gusta tu prima". ¿Acaso Lyssander había olvidado que él tenía muchas primas?

—Lyssander, yo tengo muchas primas—le recordó Hugo. — ¿Quién de ellas te gusta?

"Lily no, por Merlín que Lily no" rogó el chico en sus adentros. Con Lorcan podría competir, era muy posible que Lily lo prefiriera (aun siendo su primo) pero, con Lyssander… la batalla estaba perdida.

—Es Lily. —respondió, con las mejillas rojas.

Hugo no pudo evitar reír ante aquella confesión, jamás había visto a Lyssander Scamander de esa manera.

* * *

Mientras Lily miraba a Lorcan y se quemaba la cabeza pensando en formas de cómo conquistar a aquel extraño chico, el Scamander dibujaba sus tan amadas mariposas. Era la forma de las alas y la rapidez con que se movían, los colores que tenían y aquella particular (y encantadora) metamorfosis por la que pasaban para ser un perfecto arte de la naturaleza.

Lily quería a Lorcan. Lyssander deseaba que Lily le correspondiera. Hugo solo quería la felicidad de su prima ("Pero conmigo, mejor", solía pensar).

Hugo había estado ayudando a Lily en su afán por conquistar a Lorcan y, a la vez, ayudaba a Lyssander con Lily, aunque sabía que ya era caso perdido. El punto era, ¿quién ayudaba a Hugo?

Un sábado por la mañana, Lily había logrado arrastrar con ella al tímido Lorcan Hogsmeade. Sin duda alguna, el Ravenclaw fue envidiado por muchos. No era un secreto que Lily Luna Potter era una chica hermosa, sólo le faltaba un club de admiradores.

Y, en cuanto Lily trataba de poder platicar normalmente con Lorcan (cuya timidez no bajaba ni dos rayitas), Lyssander trataba de asesinar a Hugo, pues el Weasley había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirle que a Lily le gustaba su hermano gemelo y no él.

— ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que le gustaba mi hermano!? — se quejó Lyssander.

— ¡Porque también me gusta!— soltó Hugo con brusquedad.

Lyssander bebió lo que restaba de su cerveza de un solo gran sorbo, con la vista fija en su mejor amigo y cierto miedo en su interior.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano?— preguntó, con vos atónita.

— ¡No! ¡Imbécil, mi prima!—le espetó Hugo en la cara. — Ya veo porque Lorcan es Ravenclaw y tú Slytherin.

Lyssander abrió mucho los ojos y de la impresión cayó al suelo.

* * *

Lily y Lorcan estaban sentados en una de las tantas banquitas que el pueblo de Hogsmeade tenía. Scamander parecía no notar que los bellos ojos de la chica estaban cargados de amor por él.

Bobo.

—Lorcan… a ti, ¿te gusta alguien?—preguntó con inocencia la chica.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gustan las mariposas.

Lily casi pudo haberse sentido de nuevo como aquel día en el que las cosas cambiaron. Había una mariposa, y Lorcan sonreía de la misma forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Pero olvidando aquel sentimiento, miró hacia el cielo, rogando paciencia para entender al Ravenclaw.

—No, me refería a que… ¿te gusta alguna chica?—insistió Lily. —Aunque las mariposas son lindas.

Lorcan movió las manos con demasiado nerviosismo.

—La verdad que sí. —admitió en un susurro que apenas Lily puedo escuchar. —Quisiera que ella fuera mi mariposa. —el chico le dedicó una débil sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada. —Pero no será así.

Lorcan miró hacia sus pies (lo que sea por evitar la mirada de Lily) lo que había acabado de decirle era algo que jamás ante había admitido antes frente a ella.

Claro que le había gustado chicas (una en especial) pero la mayoría de las veces ellas acostumbraban preferir a Lyssander, su hermano.

Lily, aburrida y cansada de toda esa absurda situación odiando que aquel chico tan especial se menospreciara apretó los puños y no pudo evitar decir lo que en ese preciso momento pensaba (después, Rose le reclamaría que debe pensar antes de hablar).

— ¡Basta, Lorcan!—giró su mirada hacia él. — ¡Eres adorable! ¿¡Por qué no te das cuenta!?

Lorcan se sonrojó y fingió buscar algo en su túnica, para distraer a la pelirroja y, tal vez, tratar de pensar en si fue real lo que había oído.

Antes de que Lorcan pudiera contradecir a Lily, ella lo besó de lleno en los labios mientras que el chico se quedó estático. Sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Potter, un poco decepcionada de aquel que tantos desvelos le causó, se apartó inmediatamente y se levantó, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de esa humillación.

Ella había sido valiente (como buena Gryffindor), pero Lorcan no correspondió ese beso, sólo se quedó ahí. Y eso la hizo sentir mal.

"No le gusto", pensó con tristeza.

—Lily… yo…—Ella esperó y lo miró de reojo. — ¿Te gusto?

"¡Creí que eso era obvio, Lorcan Scamander!" quiso gritarle pero no pudo evitar que la dominara un nerviosismo no típico de ella y a sus mejillas las atacarán un fuerte sonrojo.

—Sí, Lorcan. —admitió y se dignó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. —Pero veo que yo no. —musitó apenas. —Yo… Yo lamento lo del beso…

Sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar, Lorcan se levantó y caminó hacia Lily (con tal seguridad que te hacía preguntar sí en verdad era él) la tomó con suavidad por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella.

La estaba besando. Lorcan Scamander la estaba besando.

Lily enredó una de sus manos en el siempre desordenado cabello del chico, intensificando el beso.

—Lily. —balbuceó el Ravenclaw una vez separados.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi mariposa preferida?

Era extraña la forma en la que Lorcan se expresaba, pero era la verdad. Para él, Lily siempre había sido como una mariposa. Con sus movimientos rápidos y delicados, su cabello rojo ondeándose a la par con sus caderas. Y esa sonrisa tan brillante como todos los colores de todas las mariposas juntas.

No importaba que fuera "raro" (como algunos catalogaban al chico) a Lily eso le encantaba de Lorcan.

—Me encantaría.

Y ambos chicos, que sentían ya sus mejillas arder, se besaron nuevamente. Y, a la lejanía, dos personas observaban la escena. Quizás Hugo y Lyssander se consideraban mucho mejor que Lorcan (y varios les darían la razón) pero eso no importaba para Lily Potter. Porque Lorcan era su chico ideal.

Y ella se convirtió en su mariposa preferida.

¿Qué más podría desear?

**_ Fin _**

* * *

**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sami!_** Primero que todo perdóname que sea tan breve, pero entre la U, los amigos, estudiar, no me había podido poner a escribirlo, y cuando pude hacerlo no me salió nada más largo u.u lo siento!, pero lo hice con mucho cariño! ¡Te Quiero! Espero que cumplas muchos muchos años más y no importa cuantos sean! Da igual simplemente se feliz! Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas, pero nunca había escrito un Lorcan/Lily, que la única forma de guiarme fue poniendo un enredo entre Lyssander, Hugo y Lorcan.

¡TE QUIEEERO!

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos! **_

_**Bella Valentía**_


End file.
